Selfishness
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: They stared at each other for a long minute. Eventually, he sighed, harshly. "Please, I don't know what I would do without you. After all of what happened, can't we just be happy together?" Fiyeraba, post-musical.


The some of the lovely ladies of the BAS dared me to pretty much write the smuttiest fanfic I could. That being said, this one earns it's M rating, though I've managed to keep both Fiyero and Elphaba in character, I think. Post musical. Read, review, and then take a cold shower!

* * *

Uneasily, he paced the room, sure he was wearing a hole in the floor, and he would fall through, to his sure-death. But he didn't know if he cared all that much. He was too worried.

It had been nearly a year since the 'death of the Wicked Witch of the West'. He and Elphaba had succesfully disapeared to the Badlands, near the Animal Reservation. She had even been able to reverse the Scarecrow spell through a loophole. All was well with them, and they had grown happily together into the little rhythems of rural life.

He worried he was going to loose her, though. After all that time, after all that had happened, he couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. He couldn't live without her. He wouldn't live without her.

When he was ready to give up and search for her, she came into the little cabin they lived in, as if nothing was wrong. "Fae! Where have you been?"

She frowned. "I was with Kallina. Remember, her brother was discovered living in the Emerald City? He still cannot speak at all. I'm worried about him and so is she."

"But it's past midnight! Damn it, Elphaba, I was worried about you. You've been so distant lately. I thought you were gone.. And anything could have happened to you!"

She was clearly annoyed at his coddeling. "Yero, really, do you think I would leave you? Where would I go?"

He approached her and put his arms around her. "I just don't want to loose you. Is that so wrong?"

"You're my lover, not my father. Don't you trust me to come home?" But even as she said it, she had melted into him, laying her head against his chest.

"I'm always worried you'll leave one day to go help someone, and you'll be killed. Sweetheart, you have a permanant target on your back."

She twisted out of his arms. "Are you saying you want me to quit helping anyone and to just stay under a rock to preserve my life?"

"What good'll you be to anyone dead?" His concern from before had began to twist into anger.

"What good'll I be to anyone but you as long as I stay here?" Her eyes narrowed, accusing him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you calling me selfish for wanting to keep you alive?"

"You said it, not me."

They stared at each other for a long minute. Eventually, he sighed, harshly. "Please, I don't know what I would do without you. After all of what happened, can't we just be happy together?"

"I can't just give up, Yero. This is all I have. You and my cause."

He caught her wrist and kissed it. "Sometimes I wonder what comes first to you."

She stepped closer to him. "You, my hero. When the guards took you, I was nothing. I truly was good for nothing." Her lips caught his, both of them still tense from the argument and from the thought of loosing eachother.

He slid his arms back around her, playing one hand into her hair, the other resting on her back. Without thought, she unbuttoned his shirt, her finger nails brushing the skin on his chest. She broke the kiss and let her mouth join her hands in memorizing every inch of his body. He pushed her hair off of her neck and kissed the sensitive skin there. He sucked on it lightly, letting his teeth graze her neck. He felt her shudder slightly, and she leaned more heavily onto him.

He found the buttons on the back of her dress, revealing the green flesh beneath. His hands were cold, and the shock made her straighten to look him in the eyes. There was a heavy feeling in the air, both of them with a desperate desire to know their lover was safely in their arms. He let her dress fall to the floor, and she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

Their lips found each other, again. She pushed him against one of the walls, molding herself to him. He caught her lip between his teeth, and lightly nibbled on it. His tounge brushed against her mouth, and she parted her lips. His tounge brushed hers, massageing the inside of her mouth.

Her hands found his belt, and she undid it, and there was soon nothing between them. Her legs looped around him, and he carried him toward their bed, setting her down gently on it. But then he moved away from her. She pouted at him. "What are you doing?"

"Stay there!" He said, and a moment later, he reappeared, two black scarves in his hands.

He nudged her toward the head of the bed, kissing her the whole while. He caught both of her wrists in one of his hands. "Yero?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking at her surprised brown eyes. "I won't do it if you don't want me to."

She bit her lip for a moment, but then she smiled mischieviously. "I trust you with my life."

"Good." He tied her wrists together then, over her head, tight enough to restrain her, but not enough to cause discomfort. He went to her ear, sucking lightly on her earlobe. "So I know I can keep you where I want you." He ran his hand over her body, down the soft curve of her breast to her hips. Amazing how she had hid her curves when she was younger. He considered it a crime. His hand dipped lower than she normally let him. His gaze shifted to her face, but he saw no sign of resistance. He pushed her thighs apart and touched the warm area between them, sliding his fingers into the opening. She moaned, which only goaded him on.

He replaced his hands with himself. She groaned, and lost her ability to think clearly. Her hands clinched into fists, useless over her head. At some level, she decided they must have been designed for eachother to fit together so perfectly. If he were any larger it would have been painful for her. He found a steady rhythem, and it matched her heart.

Her lips wandered from his and found his neck, placing delicate kisses down it. "Love, I'm close..." She was able to whisper to him. Her teeth hit his shoulder as she climaxed. The feeling of her teeth gently digging into his skin paired with her body tightening around him was enough. He thrusted into her one last time and finished.

He kissed her innocently on the forehead and rolled off of her. He smiled to himself for a minute before climbing out of the bed and dressing. She frowned. "Fiyero, where are you going?"

"Don't you want to know?" He said laughing lightly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She said, meaning her still-bound wrists.

He smiled, and stepped closer to the bed so he could bend to kiss her cheek. "I had planned on leaving you there, so I know you'll still be there, safe and sound, when I get back."


End file.
